One Trip Up North
by missmemoriarty
Summary: Cosima and Delphine get a chance to study Cosima's condition in New York, and Alison convinces them to let her, Sarah, and Felix tag along for the ride. What happens when a certain group of heroes finds out about the conspiracy and gets their hands on the clones? What happens when a certain Ukrainian finds her way to New York at the exact same time? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – This is just an idea that I had spontaneously, and if it's worth continuing I'd love it if you all would let me know. So, tell me what you think. :) Oh, and I promise other chapters (if I decide to continue) will be MUCH better than this one, I just have to set the stage, etcetera etcetera etcetera… I still love reviews!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Orphan Black or The Avengers**

Cosima looked down at the letter in her hands for the thousandth time. She just couldn't believe it. She was being invited to study in New York. She smiled to herself again and held the letter to her chest as if it would soon be ripped from her grasp. "Delphine!" She called to her frantically, wanting to tell her the great news.

"What is the matter?" Delphine's soft voice drifted over to Cosima as she sat on the bed next to her. "Can I help?"

"Delphine, you won't believe what just happened!" Cosima was all but bouncing with joy. She had to keep herself from squealing with complete and utter happiness. "I've been invited to study in New York with Bruce Banner! I sent an application in and told them that I wanted to study my condition, but I never dreamed in a million years that they would say yes!"

Delphine was having trouble keeping up with the dread-head scientist. "Oh, Cosima, that's wonderful! I am so happy for you."

"That's not even the best part, Delphine." Cosima paused to cough into a napkin, grimacing at the increasing amount of blood that she produced every time she did so. "They said I could bring a fellow scientist with me in order to help me feel more comfortable! And I thought I'd bring you!" Cosima finally calmed down enough to get a few stable breaths into her lungs. She hadn't been this excited since she had met Dr. Leekie for the first time. She grimaced again just thinking about him. _Dr. Leekie._

"So, you are inviting me to go with you to New York to make crazy science with you?" Both women smiled at the fond memory. Cosima nodded so powerfully that she was afraid her neck would snap in half. "Of course, I'd love to go!" Her French accent was accentuated whenever she raised her voice, and Cosima smiled again at how much she loved Delphine.

"Oh, I forgot to tell the others. They'd want to know." Cosima sighed and pulled out her phone. She'd call Sarah first; she would have the most civil response.

The phone rang, its monotonous rhythm soothing Cosima's frantic nerves. Sarah picked up on the fifth ring. "Hello?" Her accented voice sounded through the speaker. "Cos, what's up?"

"Surprise! Delphine and I are going to New York!" The line went dead immediately.

"I probably could have phrased that better…" Cosima turned to Delphine and shrugged.

…..

Not even 30 minutes had passed before there was frantic knocking at the door. "Sarah? Is that you?" Cosima called as she went to let her in. Instead of just Sarah, however, she was met with a worried-looking Alison as well.

"NEW YORK?" Alison shot at Cosima before she could get a word in.

"Calm down, Alison. We came here to be reasonable, yeah?" Sarah tried to calm the paranoid soccer mom to no avail.

"Um, okay, wow." Cosima didn't know how to make Alison stop hyperventilating, so she just sat down at her desk and watched the two clones with interest.

"Don't look at me with those judgmental eyes! I have been living this nightmare much longer than you have!" Though Alison had a point, Sarah put her hands on her shoulders in an attempt at soothing her racing thoughts.

Delphine came to Cosima's rescue, much to the scientist's relief, and looked Alison in the eyes. "It's only for two weeks, and I'll be with her. She is only going to study her disease, nothing more. You should be happy for her." Her small voice grew as she continued to speak.

"Well," Alison started again, and Sarah rolled her eyes dramatically. "Remember I have my family to think about before I say this, but I have made a decision." She gave a slight nod before looking at the three other women to approve. Not a single one of them responded, though Cosima still couldn't stop smiling despite the look Alison was giving her. Sarah only gazed at the uptight soccer mom with a look of disbelief. "Before you shut it down, you must listen to it." She took a deep breath before continuing. "We," she gestured to herself and Sarah, "are coming with you."

All three women leaned forward and shook their heads violently. Alison shot each of them a disapproving look before addressing each one in turn. "Sarah, you need to look for your daughter. This could help! You're not making any progress here, and this presents us with a golden opportunity. Oh, and Felix can come too." She added the last bit as an extra motivator; she knew Sarah was a tough nut to crack. The punk nodded reluctantly before backing off. "And Cosima and Delphine, wouldn't it be better for the research if there were more of us there to test?" The scientists gave each other excited looks before nodded and smiling, surrendering to Alison's reasoning. "Good, because I already bought the tickets. We leave tomorrow at 3:55pm. _Don't _be late."

Alison grabbed Sarah's wrist and pulled her out of Cosima's home. "What?" Delphine asked Cosima exasperatedly.

The dread-head threw her hands up in the air and sighed loudly. "I don't know, Delphine. I don't know."

**Author's Note – So, there it is… Cut me some slack, I know this wasn't a very good start, but it got me to where I wanted to be. Suggestions are greatly appreciated and reviews make my day! I still haven't done my geometry homework and it's too late to start now! :) Have a good night and definitely tell me what you think! Until next time my lovelies. *Jim Carrey voice* "Come to me my jungle friends!" Alright I promise I'm done I just had a moment and well, that happened… Have a fantastic evening!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note – So this is chapter 2. I'm still not sure if I should continue but I guess I will. I know I said I'd update this on the 9****th**** but two stories to update on the same day gets… exciting? So my updating for this one might be a bit sporadic at times sorry. Tell me what y'all think of chapter 2; I'm not sure where I want to go with this story exactly… Oh, and this won't really follow the storyline of the show or movies, just fyi.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Orphan Black or the Avengers.**

Chapter 2 –

Cosima zipped up her suitcase and looked over at Delphine expectantly. The blonde mirrored Cosima's actions with her own suitcase and tossed a strand of hair from in front of her face. The dread-head's lips scrunched up momentarily. "What?" Delphine asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's just – how is your hair so perfect?!" Cosima's eyes grew wider as she finished speaking and the other woman started laughing, eyes shining. The brunette threw a pillow at her companion and wore an expression of innocence. "What's so funny?"

"You!" Delphine responded, her crisp French accent thickening as she spoke. The two sobered up upon hearing a knock at the door.

"_Don't worry," Cosima started as she walked over the front door. Opening it, she turned to Delphine, "I just want to make crazy science with you." The blonde's face lifted at familiar the words. Cosima's face faltered, "Hey, Alison." Confused. "Where's Sarah?"_

Lifting an eyebrow, Alison responded. "She's waiting outside with Felix; she's kinda anxious to get going." Holding out the plane tickets, the suburban mom gestured for the two scientists to hurry up.

"Oh," Delphine said, turning to get the suitcases. Alison stared at Cosima, other eyebrow raised to match the first. Leaning forward, she mouthed 'crazy science?' and Cosima simply ignored her clone sister's silent comment.

"Alright let's go."

…..

On board the plane, Cosima and Delphine sat together, as did Sarah and Felix, leaving Alison all by her lonesome sitting next to an average-height man with short dark hair. He wore a suit and looked like he was someone important yet she couldn't place his face. She let it pass; she didn't know everything after all. The plane took off and the soccer mom already missed her kids and husband. Her stomach churned and she was painfully reminded of the fact that she was an uneasy flyer.

A flight attendant came down with a drink cart and Alison eagerly picked up a glass of some kind of liquid. Water? Soda? Whatever, it made no difference to her. As nonchalantly as possible, she reached into her carry-on bag and pulled out a small bottle of vodka. Quickly pouring it into the small glass, she tucked the bottle back into her bag and straightened her back. Looking around to see if anyone had noticed, she turned to her left to lock eyes with the man sitting next to her. The clone nearly jumped, almost spilling her alcohol-laced drink in the process.

"You caught me off guard," Alison said in a friendly tone, hoping that he hadn't just seen her pour alcohol into her drink. She was trying so hard to stop, but stress weighed down on her shoulders now more than ever… so what if she had a few drinks every now and then?

"Did I?" The stranger replied in an innocent tone. "I'm greatly sorry." A smile formed on his lips, one Alison knew was fake. "Allow me to introduce myself," slight head-bow, "My name is Coulson."

Alison's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Coulson? Is that your last name or your first name?"

"Yes." Another forced smile.

Alison shrunk back into her chair in embarrassment, not wanting to converse with him any longer. He, however, refused to back down. "And you are…?"

Alison momentarily panicked. _What should I do?! _She shouted at herself in her mind. _Fake name? Real name? Fake name? Real name? _The two choices bounced in the air, both fighting for a chance to be first in her thoughts. Coulson looked at her expectantly, and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm uh – I'm… a…?" _Why had I been thinking about Helena?! _Mentally slapping herself, she looked up at Coulson expectantly. He nodded and plastered another fake smile onto his face.

"Why hello Helena, it's nice to make our acquaintance." He held out his hand, and Alison shook it reluctantly. "Oh, and I noticed two other women on this flight – they must be your sisters! Triplets? Wow, you must have been handfuls as children!" His face practically screamed 'up to something' as his expressions never portrayed exactly what he was saying, but Alison let it slide.

"Uh – yeah, real handfuls…" Hesitant.

"What are their names, if you don't mind?" His eyes never left hers. "If we're going to be stuck next to each other the whole flight, we might as become well-acquainted."

What Alison would give to be able to talk to Felix right about now. Hell, Sarah too.

She took a deep breath in through her nose. She didn't answer, and he gave up the friendly act, obviously picking up on the fact that she wasn't interested in making conversation. He dropped his fake grins, laid back in his chair, and wore a blank expression from that moment on. Not sure of which version of Coulson she'd prefer, she took a long sip of her drink. _This is going to be a long flight._

…

Getting off of the plane was probably the happiest moment of Alison's life – she shot out of her chair immediately, waved goodbye to her new 'friend' and sought out her clone sisters and company. She was displeased to find out the flight had only been horrible on her end.

"We thought the flight was fine," Cosima and Delphine said at the same time.

"Our end too, yeah?" Sarah turned to Felix, who nodded. "Well, it'll be nicer when I have Kira to ride back with…" Felix gave sympathetic eyes before turning to Alison.

Grinning widely he spoke to her with a mocking tone, "Looks like you're the only one who's got bad luck, honey dearest." Felix made a kissy face and laughed at the soccer mom.

Sarah elbowed him, eyes wide open and staring down the corridor. "Uh, we have a problem, yeah?" All heads turned toward the punk and then to where she was staring. Jaws dropped at the same time, knees suddenly weak. Panic swan in everyone's veins as Alison turned back toward Sarah.

"Definitely a problem…" Cosima breathed.

"What is _she _doing _here?!"_ Felix's contorted into confusion as he gazed ahead.

"Is that…" Alison's voice wavered as she spoke.

"Yep," the punk replied, pushing hair out from in front of her face nervously. "That's Helena. Right here, right now."

**Author's Note – Okay I am soooo sorry for the late update and I will continue this story it's just that I had to go to Philly for my regatta and the season just ended and so on and so forth. SOLs are coming up yayyyy (*boos in the background*). Anyway, sorry for any OOCness in this chapter, I wrote it quickly and I promise another update very soon to make up for this late one. Should I include any ships (besides implied Cophine)? Tell me what y'all think and I will see you next time.**


End file.
